Maxwell's Screw Rule
by Sodium
Summary: What happens when Duo Maxwell decides to appy a blanket rule to all in the safehouse? Especially if that 'blanket rule' expands into the private lives of others? Warning: Yaoi. Mature audiences only. *Grins*


Author: Sodium. Co-written with Silver Dolphin and Reggae.

Rating: *Sodium cries: WHY ME?!?!?!* All right… Sorry about it, but explicit, graphic sex, so, naturally, NC-17.

Warnings: Yaoi (Male-male sexual acts), voyeurism, humor, albeit a little dark… Nose-bleed warning, as well.

Pairings: 3x4

N.B.: Usual disclaimers apply. 

Maxwell's Screw Rule (*sweat drops*)

"Really!"

"No, Duo… N. O."

"But, but…"

"Duo, it's practically impossible! I can't just~ "

"YES YOU CAN!"

"CAN'T, and stop yelling!"

"You can," Duo said, eyes twinkling. "I've tried. You can. It's a sort of a blanket rule, so, of course you can."

Quatre turned a violent shade of purple, and Heero glared at his computer really hard. Heero really didn't want to know what went on in Quatre and Trowa's life, as long as they did their missions perfectly, he didn't care. Duo just had to drag him down into this conversation. He just had to.

"Quatre~"

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH! OUT!" Uh-oh… Duo really did it this time; with Quatre angry with him, only Allah knows what will happen.

"But, but~" Duo looked crestfallen, he turned to his lover who is sitting on the kitchen table, smirking, still staring at the scrolling words.

He pouted at his lover's back as he slid himself off the counter, and stalked over to Heero, draping himself over Heero's shoulders, purring definitively in his ear, "Help me convince Quatre…" and nipped at his earlobe. "Or no sex." Duo continued to lick at the flesh he had been teasing and smirked as he felt Heero's breathing began to quicken, he stopped, and sauntered back to his previous place on the counter.

Thankfully, Quatre had his back turned to the pair, and was busy with the cooking dinner on the stove. The blond Arabian rolled his aquamarine eyes, as he tasted the soup. If it came out wrong, Duo would be doing the dishes for a month. He'd come into the kitchen to prepare dinner, enjoying the peace and quiet, when a very bored Duo had come in to begin his ridiculous proposal. Quatre supposed it was sweet that Duo was so concerned about his and Trowa's sex life – or lack of it for the matter – but really, he could at least be a bit more tactful. Five minutes into the conversation and Quatre felt as if he'd drunk at least five gallons of wine.

He dutifully went to scrub all the pots, yet he couldn't help thinking of Duo's words. It is true that they did need to spice their life up. But Trowa hadn't said anything. But then, Trowa rarely says anything.

He finished washing up and tasted the soup again. It needs to be creamier. MORE CREAM? Is that possible? He blushed at the thought. They were never into the kinks before, but the way Duo was looking at the can of condensed milk in his hands and winking outrageously… it could be possible… He decided that tonight would be the night to find out.

***

            "Oh God!" Quatre groaned as he felt Trowa lick the condensed milk off his body and his hands began to trail down Quatre's body to tease his arousal.

            Trowa had taken the suggestion that they experimented with the can of condensed milk tonight. After all, who would resist a furiously blushing Quatre holding out a can of condensed milk and stuttering about its sugary contents.

            A slight frown creased Trowa's features, as he continued to lick the trails of milk, confused at the strange flavour he tasted on his tongue. It was overly sweet, yet warmed by Quatre's skin, tasting uniquely like the blond boy.

            "Sweet," he murmured, with a soft teasing kiss on Quatre's lips. Hard to tell which was sweeter though – the touch of Quatre's mouth on his earlobe blowing and sucking, or the milk itself. He returned the favour by pressing the smaller boys' hands back against the bed and taking his erection into his mouth, shivering slightly with the Arabian's moans of delight.

            He continued licking and sucking in a staccato rhythm, Quatre started to moan louder and buck below him. He was starting to get used to the salty sweet taste of Quatre. Sweet 

especially, when the blond boy begged so nicely. He looked up at Quatre's flushed face. Quatre whimpered as Trowa switched the direction of his assault.

            "Nn… Trowa… I… Please…"

"Now?"

            ""Mnn? Now… yes… now…"

            Trowa stroked his own length with some more milk. He didn't say anything else, he wanted in, and he wanted it now. Slowly he entered Quatre, careful not to hurt the small boy. Quatre whimpered as he began to thrust with long slow motions. He couldn't stop, would not stop. Quatre's whimpering turned into gasps, as Trowa moved, faster and faster. They both neared their climaxes now, Quatre's cock going rock hard. Trowa exploded first, thrusting wildly as he climaxed. That made Quatre peak as Trowa hit his most sensitive spot inside.

            Then it was over. Trowa and Quatre lay intertwined in each other's arms.

            Quatre smiled softly at him, and snuggled his head under Trowa's chin. "Thank you." He murmured at Trowa's chest. Trowa just stroked his hair in silent reply, and kissed the top of his lover's head.

            A scuffling noise could be heard at the door. Quatre started in surprise. There was the sound of feet being dragged, and a thump, and suddenly Duo's voice yelled through the door, "Told you so!"

            "Baka. Silent." Heero's voice travelled through, along with another thump.

            "Patience, koibito. Heee~" Another thump and the door to the adjacent room slammed shut. Quatre looked up at Trowa, mischief gleaming in the little angel. "Try again?"

End

Authors' notes:

Reggae: *nose bleed* Uh… I really got to go… clean this up…

Sodium: First attempt at 3x4 lemon. Did this during a study session during our mid-years. Now if we fail, we all know why... Anyway, first lemon for me, not for the other two seasoned ones, though… Hope you enjoyed this fic, and we look forward to seein' the gang of all you fic-readers again~! REVIEW, PLEASE~?

Silver Dolphin: Sure beats studying, anyway… Bwahahahaha~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
